Giganotosaurus (JO)
Giganotosaurus are massive dinosaurs living on Isla Sorna. However, as all were somehow destroyed for unknown reasons, one of them took over Isla Sorna as the dictator upon all dinosaurs, and became the main antagonist of Jurassic Operation, ''and the secondary main antagonist of it's sequel webcomic trilogy ''Jurassic Operation: Apocalypse Time. History Jurassic Operation He first appeared chatting with the raptor gang in roars, thus Tiger informed him about the invaders. He then attacked Rocky the raptor, who was lost in the woods, but Karen Lezary and Dylan Mercurin have spotted that battle, saving him. Then, they ran with Rocky away from the mad Giganotosaurus, and got to a dead ending near a river. The Giganotosaurus ordered pteranodons to attack them, but they have jumped, as Karen held Rocky, and they have found themselves landing on their feet, thus no dinosaur seeing them. Then, he attacked Cyrus, trying to rampage him. However, Cyrus managed to escape by climbing a low hill. He then sent Tiger and his raptor gang to kill Cyrus, but all dinosaurs including the raptors gathered against him. Then, Karen, Dylan and Rocky crossed the river, heading back to the start point, where their copter is. However, the giganotosaurus attacked them angrily, trying to kill them for sport. Then, all dinosaurs including Rocky attacked him, leading him to stand up to them, and them to chase him while he walked backwards, thus letting him fall in the river. Jurassic Operation: Apocalypse Time (book 1) He is later found by InGen scientists, just to be researched by Mr. Phillium and Dr. Joseph Vertox. However, the vicious dinosaur rampages the lab as soon as he is revived. He then kills Phillium during escape and starts massacring the city for fun. He then smells Dylan Star and kills him, as his ally James Lunchwick reports so to Byosin manager Edgar Maximal. He then enters the city hall during a night celebration, suceeding to destroy the place and most of it's people, discluding Amy Morgan and Jeremy Asphalt. After Edgar creates an army of pteranodons and spinosauruses with Henry Wu's help, the army massacres the city together with The Giganotosaurus. Jurassic Operation (book 2) He later meets his dinosaurs, commanding them in a dino-chat to continue massacring the city of San Jose. Leaving them on duty, he smells his reviver Joseph, and attacks him, eating him alive while he runs up the stairs of his appartment, and destroying the house. Edgar then sees his InGen rival destroyed and sends a mercenary named Damen P. Chess to put an end to humanity and secretly support the "extinct army". The giganotosaurus manages to massacre some buildings, becoming a major threat to the public. Jurassic Operation (book 3) He is seen chasing after Henry Wu, and killing him after he (Henry) revealed his evil scheme. Amy Morgan and Jeremy Asphalt then run to the top of a building, where they encounter the fearsome and sadistic dinosaur. They then manage to escape him for a few minutes, until the Giganotosaurus grabs Jeremy with his foot. Amy then throws on the dino a jar of acid, as the Giganotosaurus runs after her, and she jumps off the building, landing on one of the belconies, and running into the room. The Giganotosaurus then obsessively jumps after her, landing on the belcony as well, but then breaking the belcony as he streched his body up, and falling to his death before he could do anything, thus splatting on the floor as acid came out of his burst body, when he hit the ground. Trivia Coming soon... Category:Made-up dinosaurs Category:Made-up carnivores Category:Antagonists Category:Isla Sorna Category:Deceased Characters